


oxygen potassium

by itsyagirl_cass (orphan_account)



Series: oxygen potassium: a collection of works, the likes of which i am far too proud of [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, SPEAKING OF AU I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING, also can you tell laurens is my Big Fave, i may have butchered that, im not sure what else to tag, im sorry i dont speak spanish, lord help me i couldnt think of a good name for herc, okay thats all for now, stay frosty my dudes B ), thats muy importante, there we go, uhhhh, uhhhh memes, uhhhhhhhh anyway im prolly gonna write more for this au, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsyagirl_cass
Summary: hon hon oui oui croissant: i almost just fell asleep standing uphon hon oui oui croissant: is this what alex feels like all the timehamhamthegorgeousman: wowturtle: idk probablyhamhamthegorgeousman: WOWherc: sweetiehamhamthegorgeousman: ://////herc: s w e e t i ehamhamthegorgeousman: ://////////////////////////////// okay yeah(why did i write this)





	oxygen potassium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1-800-did-I-ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214993) by [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af). 



> in case i missed any while fixing the name for herc: it was originally supposed to be big but pure and then i decided i didnt like it so i changed it to just herc!!
> 
> also yeah uh i reread the 1-800-did-i-ask series and it dragged me back into this fandom i thought i eSCAPED

**turtle:**  why is alex, a writing major, a better singer than the musical's lead

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  what can i say, its a talent

 

**herc:**  yes it is

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**  yESSS

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**  also john dont you think its time to get out of bed

 

**turtle:**  ,,,,,,,,,,no

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  iconique

 

**turtle:** you got out of bed at 8pm one time dont say im the iconique one here

 

**herc:**.......i

 

**herc:** i dont know how i feel about this

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** ^^^

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** n i c e

 

\---

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** ok but

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** as somebody once told me

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** the world is going to roll mlaknclaksdn

 

**herc:** the evil has been vanquished

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** i cant believe youve done this

**turtle:** really? right in front of my salad?!

 

\---

 

**turtle:**  lord give me strength solo contest is coming up

 

**herc:**  WELCOME HOME

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  WELCOME HOME

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**  WELCOME HOME

 

**turtle:**  oKAY FINE ILL PICK WELCOME HOME

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  MY SKIN IS CLEAR MY CROPS ARE THRIVING MY CHILDREN ARE FED

 

**herc:**  IM SO EXCITED DKFJSKDJKA

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** wait no i wont be in town for solo contest this year :(((((

 

**turtle:** :((((((

 

**herc:**  again??? :(((

 

**turtle:**  im sure you'll get a video with alex crying in the background

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  where is the lie

 

\---

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant**  >>>  **hamhamthegorgeousman** , **herc**

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**  actually i will be here but im gonna do that One Thing like in hsm2 when gabriella showed up at the end

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:**  omg hes gonna cry mid-solo

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**  YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'LL CHANGE MY MIND FJGNEKFB

 

**herc:**  JFNFJDKS I CANT B E L I E V E

 

\---

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** who wants to read this essay im working on

 

**herc:** M E ME ME ME ME M EMMEMEMEME

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** ok herc it is

 

**turtle:** feels bad man

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** i dont think i would understand Any of it so im fine with this

 

**herc:** hey btw it's supposed to snow soon just a warning

 

**turtle:** im still not used to the cold weather uGH

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** awww

 

**turtle:** RU DE

 

\---

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** i almost just fell asleep standing up

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** is this what alex feels like all the time

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** wow

 

**turtle:** idk probably

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** WOW

 

**herc:** sweetie

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** ://////

 

**herc:** _s w e e t i e_

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** ://////////////////////////////// okay yeah

 

**turtle:** KA R M A

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** noah fence but fuckinf fight me john

 

**turtle:** wow

 

**turtle:** i am shocked and appalled

 

**turtle:** the next time i make the Special Laurens Family Hot Chocolate you get n o ne

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** i wouldnt want any because you put fUCKING BUTTER IN IT

 

**turtle:** E XCUSE ME

 

**turtle:** HOW  _DARE YOU_ INSULT MY HOT CHOCOLATE RECIPE

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** tbh its really good

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** BUT

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** YOU PUT  _BUTTER IN HOT CHOCOLATE_

**turtle:** okay you know what

 

**turtle:** at least i like chicken nuggets

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** how could you bring up my one weakness

 

**turtle:** get fucked

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** wink

 

**turtle:** no

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** w i n k

 

**turtle:** n osndvlaskdnv

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** do i want to know

 

**herc:** ,,,no, probably not

 

\---

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** hey  **@hamhamthegorgeousman @turtle**  if yall are done fucking yet can you like

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** bring me a sweater

 

**turtle:** funny story we didnt actually do the nasty

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** omg you sound like a 12 year old s t o p

 

**turtle:** _the nasty_

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** N O

 

**turtle:** SO ANYWAY IM BRINGIN LAF A SWEATER NOW DONT MIND ME

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:**!!! im in the living room!!

 

**turtle:**!!!!

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** jokes on you, im not gonna let you leave until you take a nap with me

 

**turtle:** oh no, how ever will i survive

 

**herc:** john,, the southern accent,,,,,,

 

**turtle:** you didnt

 

**herc:** i did

 

**turtle:** fuCKING

 

**herc:** IM SO SORRY YOU CANT ES C A PE

 

\---

 

**turtle:** i dont want to sing welcome home finale but i want to use the line "and i stand here helpless, my arms extended, knowing full well darling your war's not ended" do you see my pROBLEM HERE

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** youre such a nerd i love you

 

**turtle:**!!!!!!

 

**turtle:** :DDDDD I LOVE YOU TOO

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**herc:** WHAT A CUTIE IM CRYING

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IVE NEVER SEEN HIM SMILE LIKE THAT BEFORE AND IT COULD LITERALLY OUTSHINE THE FCUKIFN S UN ASDLKNCASDLK

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** WELL DONT JUST CRY ABOUT IT TAK E PICTURES

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** ON IT

 

**turtle:** I AM NOT THAT CUTE

 

**turtle:** ITS TIME TO STOP

 

**turtle:** I CAME HERE TO GET A SOLUTION TO MY PROBLEM NOT TO BE SCREAMED ABOUT

 

\---

 

**turtle:** alex is being cute and im crying someone kill me

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 

**turtle:**....i

 

**turtle:** ok

 

**herc:** oxygen potassium

 

**hon hon oui oui croissant:** nO

 

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** lord help us all

**Author's Note:**

> o o f any name suggestions for herc are vv appreciated thanks ily all bYE


End file.
